


In which Autumn troupe does their thing

by Sankaku



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Based on Headcanon, Gen, One Shot, cross dressing, you can trust Autumn troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankaku/pseuds/Sankaku
Summary: In which Omi has two dads and Juza can finally cross dress
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	In which Autumn troupe does their thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic is based on Omi living in all-men family and my twin thought he had two dads, so I wrote that

Izumi carries a lot of mail to the kitchen where Sakyo and Matsukawa were waiting. Omi was making food for everyone and some troupe members were sitting on a lounge. 

“A bill, a bill, a bill, some women magazine, a package and guess what, few more bills”, Izumi put the mail one by one on the table. Matsukawa looked displeased and Sakyo rolled his eyes to the look. 

“Well at least there is a package. Also who ordered the magazine?” Matsukawa tried to stay positive and scratched the back of his head. 

“Neither of them are for you. The magazine is for Taichi and the package is for... Omi”, Izumi read to who were rest of the mail was delivered to. 

“Oh, it must be my family picture. Could you leave it to the kitchen counter with Taichi’s magazine. I’ll carry them to our room”, Omi answered while making the food. 

“Sure thing, but now you two have to talk about the budget and bills” Izumi focused her eyes back to the men sitting on a table. 

Taichi was laying on his bed and playing something on his phone when Omi opened a door. 

“Your magazine arrived”, Omi informed the younger guy. 

“Ughhh, don’t say it was director who took the mail”, Taichi whined. 

“Of course she was, if you want to keep your things in secret you could check the mail more often”, Omi hummed casually and started to open his package. 

“Oh you got a package! What did you get?” curiosity took over and Taichi climbers down the stairs to look the package behind Omi’s shoulder. 

“It’s a family pic I took last time I visited home. It was from my father and his boyfriend’s anniversary”, Omi explained. 

“Wait, I didn’t know your father had a boyfriend! What happened to your mom?” Taichi asked, he sounded genuinely curious rather than questioning Omi’s family. Omi was happy about that. 

“She is out of the picture, well quite literally”, Omi laughed a bit and take a look on the picture, “Wow it looks good.”

“Wait you said your dad had a boyfriend, who is this lady in the pic?” Taichi pointed a woman in the picture. 

“Oh he likes to cross dress and does shows as a woman sometimes”, Omi explained and put the picture on a frame and placed it on his side of a room. 

“Oh just like Yuki”, Taichi thought out loud. 

“Well you could say that”, Omi smiled. 

Taichi just nodded to it and took his magazine from the table and started to read it. 

Omi was sitting on the lounge and the talk about the bills was still going on. But at least there was Juza and Banri to keep him company. Bills weren’t their responsibility so they didn’t need to take any extra stress over it. Well, as long as they followed the rules. And autumn troupe wouldn’t hear the end of it if they didn’t follow the rules. 

“Heyyy! I got the new flyers ready~”, Kazunari declared when he arrived the room. 

“Well at least some good news”, Izumi sighed, “They look great! Could you guys go get Taichi and Azami with you and pass these.”

“Okay! You can always count on autumn troupe, I’ll pass more these than Hyodo anyway”, Banri was determined. 

Juza was already leaving the room to get the two missing members. Sakyo couldn’t come along because of the discussion about budget so they decided to take Sakoda with them instead. 

“Can we now cross dress?” Juza asked. He must not have forgotten how Yuki passed good amount of flyers in the past.

Banri has already opened his mouth to speak but Taichi interrupted him:

“Omi, do you live far from here?” 

“No, I actually live pretty close to my university”, Omi answered and just then he realized what Taichi probably meant by this question: “Do you want my family to help for Juza cross dress?” 

“Hm? What do you mean by that?” Banri looked confused. 

“My father’s long term boyfriend does cross dressing, he could help you out if you want. There must be something that would fit well to Juza-kun”, Omi offered. 

“Yes, let’s do that”, Juza confirmed his involvement. 

They were on the door of Omi’s home. Omi was polite and decided to knock instead of opening the door, since nobody expected him to come over. 

“Oniisan!”, a smile formed on his little brother’s face. 

“Hey kiddo, is Tanaka-dad home? We could use some help”, Omi smiled and patted his little brothers head. 

“Yeah he is !” little brother opened the door and autumn troupe he walked in. 

“Hey father and hey dad, we have a question for Tanaka, or more like a request”, Omi waved. 

“Of course Omi, what is it?”, Tanaka asked and walked towards the group. Omi’s father waved for them from the sofa. 

“You see, this is the autumn troupe and Juza-kun here wants to cross dress, is it okay to use your help?” Omi asked. 

“Of course it is, I’ll get something for Juza-san if that’s what you were thinking”, to which Omi nodded and Tanaka walked to his and Omi’s father’s room. 

“When will you stay for a weekend? You make the best food!”, Omi’s other little brother showed up. 

“He sure does!” Taichi agreed. 

“Well we have much rehearsal now but I promise to come here soon when I have more time”, Omi smiled. And after that Tanaka was back with a dress in his arms. 

“Here you go! I have never wore this dress before because it’s bit too large for me but Juza-san seems a bit more muscular than I am”, Tanaka smiled. 

“It’s cute”, Juza admitted. The dress was knee length, made out of white fabric with light purple print on it and had long sleeves and turtleneck that where made of visible fabric. 

“I’ll do the makeup”, Azami sighed. And took supplies from his backpack. 

It took half an hour to get Juza ready. He still looked masculine enough to not actually pass as a woman but everyone was proud of how it turned out. They all thanked Omi’s father for help, and Juza thanked the most. Nobody had any idea why he was so into this but neither of them questioned it. 

“You look so cute!” Taichi declared.

“Pretty okay”, Azami admitted. 

“You did pretty good job on this Azami!” Sakoda places his arm on younger guys shoulder and offered a smile. Azami accepted it and returned the smile to Sakoda. 

“I knew I could count on you dad, thank you so much for helping us out”, Omi said to Tanaka. 

“You are welcome! I’m happy that I could help a son out every now and then”, Tanaka gladly admitted. 

“I’ll pass more flyers than Settsu now”, Juza stated. 

“Wha-! You won’t- ! Even though you look cu-... I mean, fuck you, the game is on!” Banri stuttered. 

“What’s wrong Banri? Juza is too cute for you?” Taichi teased. 

“What did you said!” Banri looked awfully red when he approved Taichi. 

“Omi, help me~”, Taichi panicked. 

Then Banri looked back at Juza who had left out a laugh and was now making a fuss with him. 

Omi sighed. This was autumn troupe at it’s best and it was still horrible. He still loved it anyway. 

They were on their way back to the part of city that was filled with most of the theaters. It was best place to pass out the flyers. 

They decided to scatter. Azami just informed others that he will pass flyers with Sakoda and then they left. Other wondered how many will they even pass. 

“Omi I’ll be with you!” Taichi said, mostly because he didn’t want to make Banri any more angry. 

“Fine by me. You guys could be a couple then and pass the rest?” Omi eyed Juza and Banri. 

“I am not a couple with Hyodo!”, Banri stated. 

“He means we are a team, idiot”, Juza corrected and didn’t look a bit embarrassed unlike Banri. 

“Wha- I- I don’t like your ass enough to make any sort of team with you!” Banri yelled. 

“There is something wrong with my ass? Don’t the dress fit?” Juza questioned. 

“It fits just fine! Your ass looks good on i-“ Banri turned around “ I mean I will pass more flyers than you ever will!” 

Juza was confused for a second but took a hint: “Your ass looks good too if that is what you were worrying, but I don’t think you will pass more fryers than I.” It was awfully misunderstood hint. After that Banri turn around, all flustered and took the flyers with him and dragged Juza along. 

“Banri didn’t took that too good, you think they’ll be okay?” Taichi asked. To which just Omi nodded. 

“They will be fine”, he laughed a bit. 

Time passed and it was time to head back. Juza had passed more flyers than Banri who took it way too personally and muttered something under his breath the whole time back to the dorm. But in the end, all that mattered was that enough flyers had been given to passersby. 

“These are all that are left? Wow you did great job I really could count on you!” Izumi smiled when he received only few flyers back. 

“Thanks!”, Taichi took the credit. 

“Juza what are you wearing!?” Yuki asked. Summer troupe was now chilling on the lounge, and Yuki was facing the door. 

“Omi’s dad’s dress”, Juza said. Now everyone noticed Juza’s existence. 

“Oh- wow, ho-how did the passersby react?” Izumi was lost of words. He hoped Juza didn’t receive any bad comments. 

“I had to correct them that we are from a theater and not from a cross dressing cafe but they didn’t really mind”, Juza said to which Banri snorted. 

“You really rock that fit!” Kazunari admitted. 

“The dress is really cute, but why would an old man have this in their closet?” Yuki pointed. 

“My father’s boyfriend cross dresses, we asked help from him and he gave this dress to Juza because it didn’t fit for him”, Omi explained. 

“Well it doesn’t fit well for Juza’s image but otherwise you did a great job”, Yuki admitted. 

“Thanks”, Juza answered to it. 

“But next time I want to decide the outfit”, Yuki stated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this_(:3 」∠)_
> 
> I hope I didn’t accidentally write anything controversial or offensive, inform me if there is something wrong with this.
> 
> Also: Let me know what you think about this!


End file.
